Фоточувствительные нервные ячейки
thumb|250px|Ячейки Amacrine ответственны за 70 % входа к относящимся к сетчатке глаза ячейкам нервного узла. Фоточувствительные нервные ячейки (RGC - Retinal ganglion cell) — третий вид фоточувствительных клеток (не колбочки и не палочки), которые относятся к сетчатке глаза.Wong, Kwoon Y.; Dunn, Felice A.; Berson, David M. (22 December 2005). "Photoreceptor Adaptation in Intrinsically Photosensitive Retinal Ganglion Cells" (HTML: Full text). Neuron 48: 1001–1010. doi:10.1016/j.neuron.2005.11.016. http://www.neuron.org/content/article/fulltext?uid=PIIS0896627305009645. Retrieved 2008-05-11. *'pRGC' (Retinal ganglion cell) — все фоточувствительные нервные клетки; *'ipRGC' — фоточувствительные нервные клетки, относящиеся к сетчатке глаза. Клетки нервного узла (ipRGC) или melanopsinhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanopsin — фотопигмент клетки, которые недавно обнаружены и является типом нервной клетки в сетчатке en:Retina глаз млекопитающих. В отличие от других нервных узлов en:Ganglion_cell, относящихся к сетчатке глаза, они являются фоточувствительными en:Photosensitive!. Это означает, что они — третий класс фоторецепторов en:Photoreceptor_cell сетчатки глаза, которые возбуждаются под под действием лучей света. Даже при блокировании классических фоторецепторов палочек и колбочек, или в случае применения фармакологических агентов или отделения их от сетчатки. Фоточувствительные ячейки нервного узла ipRGC содержат фотопигмент en:Photopigment (ячейка en:Cell_(biology)) melanopsin. Гигантские, относящиеся к сетчатке глаза ячейки нервного узла сетчатки en:Giant_retinal_ganglion_cells примата, примеры фоточувствительных ячеек нервного узла. __TOC__ Краткий обзор thumb|250px|Циркаидные часыПо сравнению с колбочками и палочками, ipRGC отвечают более вяло и сигнализируют присутствие света длительное время. Wong, Kwoon Y.; Dunn, Felice A.; Berson, David M. (22 December 2005). "Photoreceptor Adaptation in Intrinsically Photosensitive Retinal Ganglion Cells" (HTML: Full text). Neuron 48: 1001–1010. doi:10.1016/j.neuron.2005.11.016. http://www.neuron.org/content/article/fulltext?uid=PIIS0896627305009645. Retrieved 2008-05-11. Их функциональные роли — это не создание оптических изображений, они существенно отличаются от палочек и колбочек, которые расположены в сетчатке на фокальной поверхноси и образуют оптическое изображение; в отличие они обеспечивают устойчивое представление окружающей световой, цветовой информации — величину интенсивности падающего светого потока. Ячейки ipRGC имеют три первичных функций: # Они играют главную роль в синхронизации циркадных ритмов en:Circadian_rhythm в течение 24 часов светового/темнового цикла, обеспечивая прежде всего величину дневного и вечернего вида световой и цветовой информации. Они посылают световую информацию через retinohypothalamic трактат en:Retinohypothalamic_tract непосредственно циркадному en:Circadian лидеру мозга, suprachiasmatic ядро hypothalamus. Физиологические свойства этих нервных ячеек определяются известной функцией ежедневного светового захвата en:Entrainment_(chronobiology) (синхронизации) en:Synchronization, являются механизмом, регулирующим циркадные ритмы. # Фоточувствительные нервные ячейки также возбуждают другие мозговые области, типа центра диафрагмирования зрачка(«ученического») контроля en:Pupillary_reflex, olivary pretectal ядро en:Olivary_pretectal_nucleus среднего мозга en:Midbrain. Они вносят свой вклад в регулирование размера зрачка («ученика») en:Pupil в мозгу и в другие ответные реакции поведенческого типа en:wiki/Pupil на возникающие условия освещения в окружающей среде. # Они вносят свой вклад в световое регулирование и учавствуют в подавлении внезапного острого освещения (прямое солнечное освещение, элетросварка, луч прожектора и т.д.) благодаря выделению гормонального мелатонина из шишковидной железы en:Pineal_gland. Фоточувствительные нервные ячейки также ответственны за постоянство циркадных и зафиксированных световых ответов у млекопитающих en:Mammals с ухудшившимися фоторецепторами палочками и колбочками — у людей, страдающих от retinitis pigmentosa en:Retinitis_pigmentosa. Недавно фотовосприимчивые нервные ячейки были выявлены у людей, которые с вышеупомянутыми функциями были найдены у других млекопитающих. Полученные данные показали, что страдает распознание освещённых в rodless, coneless предметов, связанных с болезнями фоторецепторов колбочек и палочек.Zaidi FH, Hull JT, Peirson SN, Wulff K, Aeschbach D, Gooley JJ, Brainard GC, Gregory-Evans K, Rizzo JF 3rd, Czeisler CA, Foster RG, Moseley MJ, Lockley SW. Short-wavelength light sensitivity of circadian, pupillary, and visual awareness in humans lacking an outer retina. Curr Biol. 2007 Dec 18;17(24):2122-8 Abstract Эта работа Zaidi с коллегами также показала, что фотовосприимчивые ячейки нервного узла могут иметь визуальную функцию и могут быть независимыми и изолироваными у людей. Фотопигмент этих фотовосприимчивых ячеек нервного узла, melanopsin, возбуждён при свете главным образом в синей части видимого спектра (воспринимаемые пики находятся в пределах ~480нм Berson, M. (Aug 2007). "Phototransduction in ganglion-cell photoreceptors". Pflugers Archiv : European journal of physiology 454 : 849–855. doi:10.1007/s00424-007-0242-2. ISSN 0031-6768. PMID 17351786. Механизм en:Phototransduction фототрансдукции (образования и передачи сигнала) в этих ячейках полностью не понят, но можно вспомнить и сравнить это с механизмом фототрансдукции фоторецепторов беспозвоночных rhabdomeric. Фоточувствительные ячейки нервного узла отвечают на свет, деполяризуя и увеличивая норму, которую выдают его в виде импульса. В дополнение к ответной реакции они непосредственно являются информационными. Эти ячейки могут получить возбудительные и запрещающие сигналы от палочек и колбочек посредством синаптических связей в сетчатке. Таким образом они участвуют непосредственно в процессе цветового зрения человека (млекопитающих) совместно с колбочками и палочками, а также функционируют независимо с мозгом человека. Откуда в цветном зрении млекопитающих и человека принимают участие три вида фоторецепторов: *Колбочки (сетчатка) *Палочки (сетчатка) *ipRGC — фоточувствительные нервные ячейки, относящиеся к сетчатке глаза. Открытие фоточувствительных нервных ячеек [[Файл:Ganglion cell.jpg|thumb|250px|Фоточувствительные нервные ячейки ipRGC]]В 1991 Расселл Г. совместно с коллегами, включая Игнасио Провенсио обнаружили фоторецептор «непалочку», «неколбочку» в глазах мышей, который функционировал в режиме циркадных ритмов, т.е. в режиме 24-часовых биологических часов тела.Foster RG, Provencio I, Hudson D, Fiske S, De Grip W, Menaker M. Circadian photoreception in the retinally degenerate mouse (rd/rd). J Comp Physiol A. 1991 Jul;169(1):39-50 Abstract Сам факт, что такое значительное открытие было издано в относительно неясном журнале науки, указывает начальный скептицизм о существовании треьего типа фоторецептора в пределах научного сообщества, которое продолжало широко полагать, что единственными фоторецепторами были палочки и колбочки — это принималось как надпись на граните - и почему не, в конце концов, как свидетельствуют примечания, глаз был предметом детального исследования в течение непрерывного периода более чем 200 лет. И таким образом, в то время, когда казалось маловероятным, что большие умы начиная с Ньютона, Максвелла, и пройдя через к Einstein и дальше могли пропустить существование этого рецептора, его функции, и его разветвления.Foster RG.Bright blue times. Nature. 2005 Feb 17;433(7027):698-9 Но тем не менее это открытие, которое они сделали, взято современными исследователям на контроль, чтобы провести работу, раскрыващую тайны этого важного открытия в области зрения. Дальнейшие инновационные открытия не замедлились и были сделаны. Было найдено, что новые ячейки ipRGC содержат фотопигмент melanopsin, который был сначала идентифицирован Игнасио Провенсио и коллегами, которые издали в Журнале Неврологии в 2000 году.Provencio I, Rodriguez IR, Jiang G, Hayes WP, Moreira EF, Rollag MD. A novel human opsin in the inner retina. J Neurosci. 2000 Jan 15;20(2):600-5 Full text Можно отметить, что почти после целого десятилетия были выданы главные авансы в этой области в главной биологии и журналах науки, отражая постепенное принятие нового рецептора научным сообществом, что послужило к открытию целого ряда фундаменталных концептий в области зрения человека и вообще всех млекопитающих. Область спектра поглощения ipRGC thumb|250px|GPCRs рецептор, сопряжённый с белком GРоберт Лукас и коллеги, включая Расселла Фостера были первыми, которые окончательно показали , что ячейки, содержащие фотопигмент melanopsin поглощают свет максимально с различной длинй волны, в отличие от палочек и колбочек.Lucas RJ, Douglas RH, Foster RG. Characterization of an ocular photopigment capable of driving pupillary constriction in mice. Nat Neurosci. 2001 Jun;4(6):621-6 Лукас и коллеги также обнаружили, что в мышах играют роль во введении отражения света «ученика»и не только циркадно / поведенческие функции (не как предположение). На мышах демонстрировали на генетическом уровне проекцию rodless, coneless. Lucas RJ, Douglas RH, Foster RG. Characterization of an ocular photopigment capable of driving pupillary constriction in mice. Nat Neurosci. 2001 Jun;4(6):621-6 . Samer Hattar и коллеги, включая Дэвида Берсона в 2002 году показали, что в крысе находятся, свойственные фоточувствительные ячейки, относящиеся к сетчатке глаза — ячейки нервного узла ipRGC, которые неизменно определяли melanopsin, и таким образом melanopsin (не палочки и колбочки — родопсин) был наиболее вероятен как зрителный пигмент фотопреобразовывания и относится к ячейкам нервного узла ipRGC сетчатки глаза, которые устанавливают циркадные часы и начало другой не участвущей в прямом создании оптического изображения, но в формирующиегося в зрительной системе.Hattar S, Liao HW, Takao M, Berson DM, Yau KW.Melanopsin-containing retinal ganglion cells: architecture, projections, and intrinsic photosensitivity. Science. 2002 Feb 8;295(5557):1065-70 Эта работа расценена Текущей Биологией, Новый Ученый и различными комментаторами как заявка на представление открытия: фоторецептор «не колбочка» в мышах был классом, относящихся к сетчатке глаза, ячеек нервного узла(RGCs). Van Gelder RN. Non-visual photoreception: sensing light without sight. Curr Biol. 2007 Dec 18;17(24):2122-8. Это было очень существенно — найдено анатомическое существование ячеек нервного узла, проживающих во внутренней сетчатке глаза. В то же время классические фоторецепторы (палочки и колбочки) населяют внешнюю сетчатку, выполняя функции двух параллелей и имеют анатомически отличные тропы фоторецептора. В том же самом году, 2005, Melyan и Qiu вместе с коллегами, включая Роберта Лукаса, Марка В. Ханкинса и Дэвида Берсона, показали, что фотопигмент melanopsin был пигментом фототрансдукции в ячейках нервного узла.Melyan Z, Tarttelin EE, Bellingham J, Lucas RJ, Hankins MW. Addition of human melanopsin renders mammalian cells photoresponsive; Nature. 2005 Feb 17;433(7027):741-5 ,Qiu X, Kumbalasiri T, Carlson SM, Wong KY, Krishna V, Provencio I, Berson DM. Induction of photosensitivity by heterologous expression of melanopsin. Nature 2005 Feb 17;433(7027):745-9 Деннис Дакей с коллегами, включая Пола Гамлина, показал в разновидности обезьяны «Старого Света», что гигантские ячейки нервного узла, выражающие melanopsin, спроектирован в боковом geniculate ядру.Dacey DM, Liao HW, Peterson BB, Robinson FR, Smith VC, Pokorny J, Yau KW, Gamlin PD. Melanopsin-expressing ganglion cells in primate retina signal colour and irradiance and project to the LGN. Nature. 2005 Feb 17;433(7027):749-54. ,Berson DM (2003). Strange vision: ganglion cells as circadian photoreceptors. Trends in Neuroscience 26:314-320. Предварительно указали на проектирования в среднему мозгу ячеек RGCs (pre-tectal ядро) и hypothalamus (выше-chiasmatic ядра, SCN), которые показались. Однако зрительная роль рецептора все еще неподозревалась и бездоказательная. Исследования на людях Были попытки, выследить рецептор в людях. Но люди связаны со специальными условиями и потребовалась новая модель — в отличие от животных, были обширные этические проблемы, которые означали, что определить потери палочек, и колбочек, вызваные генетическими причинами или с химикалиями, для непосредственного изучения ячейки нервного узла не прдставлялось возможным. Много лет выводы о рецепторе в людях были отложены, хотя они были время от времени подходящими. Только в 2007 году крупное достижение было достигнуто, когда Farhan H. Zaidi и коллеги, включая Расселла Фостера, Джорджа Брэйнарда, Чарльза А. Кзеислера и Стивена Локлей, объединившись с другими исследователями с обеих сторон Атлантики, издали свою работу руководства, используя rodless, coneless люди. Текущая Биология впоследствии объявила в своей передовой статье 2008 комментарии и произвела отправки ученым и офтальмологам, что фоторецептор «непалочка» «неколбочка» был окончательно обнаружен в людях при использовании значительных экспериментов на rodless, coneless люди Zaidi и коллегами.Van Gelder RN. Non-visual photoreception: sensing light without sight. Curr Biol. 2007 Dec 18;17(24):2122-8 2007 открытие нового рецептора в людях, так же как захватывающем открытии, сделанном рядом, которое получило осознанный вид, было возвещено Прессой Ячейки, Новым Ученым, и другими комментаторами науки в 2007.Cell Press. Blind humans lacking rods and cones retain normal responses to nonvisual effects of light. Genova, Cathleen, for Cell Press, December 13, 2007.www.eurekalert.org/pub_releases/2007-12/cp-bhl121307.php - 11k - ,Coghlan A. Blind people 'see' sunrise and sunset. New Scientist, 26 December 2007.Magazine issue 2635. ,Medical News Today. Normal Responses To Non-visual Effects Of Light Retained By Blind Humans Lacking Rods And Cones. 14 December 2007. http://www.medicalnewstoday.com/articles/91836.php Сотрудники нашли идентичность фоторецепоторов (ipRGC) в людях, чтобы быть ячейкой нервного узла во внутренней сетчатке как показали предварительно в rodless, coneless модели в некоторых других млекопитающих. Исследователи разыскали пациентов с редкими болезнями, исключающие классические палочки и колбочки, но ячейки нервного узла (ipRGC), сохраняющие функцию.Cell Press. Blind humans lacking rods and cones retain normal responses to nonvisual effects of light. Genova, Cathleen, for Cell Press, December 13, 2007.www.eurekalert.org/pub_releases/2007-12/cp-bhl121307.php - 11k - , Coghlan A. Blind people 'see' sunrise and sunset. New Scientist, 26 December 2007. Magazine Issue 2635, Medical News Today. Normal Responses To Non-visual Effects Of Light Retained By Blind Humans Lacking Rods And Cones. 14 December, Несмотря на наличие палочек и колбочек пациенты продолжали показывать циркадный фотозахват, циркадные поведенческие образцы, melanopsin подавление, и реакции «ученика», с пиковой спектральной чувствительностью к экологическому и экспериментальному свету, что соответствовало это для melanopsin фотопигмента. Сознание людей также было использовано при опросах,связанных с видением цвета и определением частоты или длины волны светового луча. Джекоб Шор комментирует, что в дополнение к этому, примером сотрудничества между различными странами, так же как между клиницистами и учеными, может служить интерес и началом освещаемым клиницистами, включая офтальмологов вопрос о понимании и влиянии нового рецептора на человеческие болезни и особенно как обсуждено ниже — слепоту.Schor, Jacob (2008-04-19). "Blue Light and Melatonin" (web page). Morning Light. http://www.denvernaturopathic.com/bluelightandmelatonin.htm. Retrieved 2008-05-30 Влияние сознания в оценке восприятия цвета Использование rodless, coneless люди позволил другую возможную роль для рецептора быть изученной. В 2007, возможно самая очаровательная новая роль была найдена для фотовосприимчивой ячейки нервного узла. Farhan H. Zaidi и коллеги, включая Расселла Фостера, Джорджа Брэйнарда, Чарльза А. Кзеислера и Стивена Локлей, показали, что ячейка нервного узла ipRGC относится к сетчатке глаза и является фоторецептором (по крайней мере в людях), и предназначена для формирования в мозгу изображений, а только функционирует в качестве блокировки — «не, отображают формирование» как циркадные ритмы, поведение и реакции ученика, предварительно мысль.Zaidi FH, Hull JT, Peirson SN, Wulff K, Aeschbach D, Gooley JJ, Brainard GC, Gregory-Evans K, Rizzo JF 3rd, Czeisler CA, Foster RG, Moseley MJ, Lockley SW. Short-wavelength light sensitivity of circadian, pupillary, and visual awareness in humans lacking an outer retina. Curr Biol. 2007 Dec 18;17(24):2122-8. http://www.current-biology.com/content/article/abstract?uid=PIIS0960982207022737 Люди были прекрасной моделью, чтобы доказать эту функцию, поскольку они могут описать вид с готовностью наблюдателя, которого не могут сделать животные. Следовательно рецептор, его местоположение анатомически во внутренней сетчатке как показано этими исследователями был первой ячейкой, которая чувствует свет, дающий начало зрению. Они также показали, что это отвечало больше всего на синий цвет, предлагая, что это может иметь роль в mesopic видении и что старая теория (фоторецепторы палочки, колбочки в фокальной поверхности сетчатки, формирющих оптическое изображение) зрительной системы с (темной) палочкой и цветной ячейкой было упрощено. Следовательно, Zaidi и работа коллег с rodless, coneless человеческие предметы, также открыл дверь в измении представления о формировании оптического изображения в зрителной системе и роли фоторецептора (ipRGC) ячейки нервного узла. Это также сделало важное открытие, что есть параллельные тропы для видения — одна — классическая палочка и колбочка, являющиеся резултатом работы внешней сетчатки, другая — элементарный визуальный датчик яркости (ipRGC) внутренней сетчатки и который активизирован при свете впереди другого (палочки и колбочки).Zaidi FH, Hull JT, Peirson SN, Wulff K, Aeschbach D, Gooley JJ, Brainard GC, Gregory-Evans K, Rizzo JF 3rd, Czeisler CA, Foster RG, Moseley MJ, Lockley SW. Short-wavelength light sensitivity of circadian, pupillary, and visual awareness in humans lacking an outer retina. Curr Biol. 2007 Dec 18;17(24):2122-8. http://www.current-biology.com/content/article/abstract?uid=PIIS0960982207022737 Классические фоторецепторы в свою очередь питают новую систему фоторецептора. Цветовое постоянство может быть связано с важной ролью третьей нервной ячейки (ipRGC) сетчатки глаза, которая работает в сочетании с палочками и колбочками. Как многие из ключевых открытий о новом рецепторе, работа Zaidi и коллег разрушает принятые теории, которые сотни лет не могли раскрыть суть самой основной функции глаза и зрения! Авторы на rodless, coneless человеческая модель подвел итог их отчётов, отмечающих впервые, что рецептор (ipRGC) мог способствовать пониманию многих болезней, включая главные причины слепоты во всем мире, типа глаукомы, болезнь, которая затрагивает ячейки нервного узла (ipRGC). Исследование рецептора создало основу, для исследований в попытке найти способы лечения слепоты. Это находится в открытиях нового фоторецептора (ipRGC) в людях и в роли рецептора в зрении, а не только в его функции блокировок, где рецептор может иметь самое большое воздействие на людей в целом, хотя воздействие нарушенных циркадных ритмов — другая область применения в клинической медицине. Восприятие фиолетово-синего цвета Большинство исследований предлагают, что пиковая спектральная чувствительность рецептора (ipRGC) — между 460 и 484 нм, хотя меньшинство групп сообщило об этом о более низком, до 420 нм Стивен Локлей и др. В 2003 году он показал, что 460 нм (фиолетовые) длины волны света подавляют мелатонин вдвое больше, чем более длинные 535 нм (зеленый) свет — пиковой чувствительности цветового восприятия зрительной системы. Однако, в более свежей работе Farhan Zaidi, Стивеном Локлеем и соавторами, использующими rodless, coneless человек, было, что при опросах исследуемых наблюдателей по восприятию цветаи была установлена интенсивная длина волны = 481нм. Это означает, что рецептор (ipRGC) в зрительной области позволяет немного элементарного видения максимально для синего света!Zaidi FH, Hull JT, Peirson SN, Wulff K, Aeschbach D, Gooley JJ, Brainard GC, Gregory-Evans K, Rizzo JF 3rd, Czeisler CA, Foster RG, Moseley MJ, Lockley SW. Short-wavelength light sensitivity of circadian, pupillary, and visual awareness in humans lacking an outer retina. Curr Biol. 2007 Dec 18;17(24):2122-8 Потенциальная критика ответной реакции (ipRGC) о возбуждении ячейки будет неуместна, поскольку высокая температура рассеяна в более низких длинах волны и вызвала бы сенсацию самого большого ответа с более длинной длиной волны (желтый и красный) цвет, а не с короткой длиной волны синего цвета, что исследователи нашли. Т.о. светочуквствительные нервные ячейки сетчатки ipRGC взаимодействуют в диапазоне коротких синих длин волн = 460-484 нм, которые взбуждая у них пигмент меланопсин, выдают управляющий фотосигнал (фиолетово-синего цвета) в колбочки (сетчатка) ', 'палочки (сетчатка) и мозг! Зрение в условиях слабого освещения thumb|250px|Рис.2,Нормализованные спектры цветов ответа колбочками и палочками - трёхкопонентной системы (три колбочки и палочка, насыщенная фотонами с длиной волны 550нм) и [[Фоточувствительные нервные ячейки|ipRGC — фоточувствительные нервные ячейки, относящиеся к сетчатке глаза, или двухкомпонентной системы - «палочка-колбочка», предполагающая более совершеннее обеспечить выходной информацией цветных сигналов в мозг (Нелинейная теория зрения).Это спектры S, М и типов L к монохроматическим спектральным лучам, с длиной волны, данной в нм]]Диапазон длин волны цветов стимулирует каждый из этих (см. рис.2) типов рецептора в различной степени. Желтоватый-зеленый цвет, например, стимулирует и L и М колбочки одинаково постоянно, но только палочки стимулирует слабо. Красный цвет, с другой стороны, стимулирует колбочки L намного больше, чем М, а колбочки S — вообще едва; синий-зеленый цвет стимулирует М колбочки больше, чем колбочки L, а колбочки S — слабо и более постоянно. Максимальный цвет является стимулятором палочек; также синий цвет стимулирует исключительно «Булочки» и ipRGC (см. рис.1). Фиолетовый, синий цвета, стимулируют ipRGC и L и колбочки S до некоторой степени, но М колбочки — очень немного неожиданно, когда это несколько подобно Фуксину. Мозг комбинирует информацию от каждого типа рецептора для выдачи данных различному восприятию различных длин волны цвета. Наличие пигментов в L и М колбочек закодирован на хромосоме X; дефектное зашифровывание их приводит к двум самым общим формам дальтонизма. Ген OPN1LW, который закодировал для пигмента, и который отвечает на желтоватый цвет, является очень полиморфным (недавнее исследование Verrelli), а Tishkoff нашел 85 вариантов при исследовании 236 мужчин { полиморфный}Verrelli BC, Tishkoff SA (September 2004). "Signatures of selection and gene conversion associated with human color vision variation". Am. J. Hum. Genet. 75 (3): 363–75. doi:10.1086/423287. PMID 15252758. . Десять процентов женщинHJ (17 April 2006). "Biological color vision inspires artificial color processing". SPIE Newsroom. doi:10.1117/2.1200603.0099. http://www.spie.org/x8849.xml?highlight=x2410. имеют дополнительный тип цветного рецептора, и таким образом степень видения цвета у них четырёхкомпонентное [[tetrachromatic].Roth, Mark (2006). "Some women may see 100 million colors, thanks to their genes" Post-Gazette.com Изменения в OPN1MW, которые закодировал для синевато-зеленого пигмента, кажется, редкие, и наблюдаемые варианты не имеют никакого эффекта на спектральную чувствительность. Ячейки ipRGC расположенны в сечатке, в зоне Ganglioniс layer (см.рис.1) и рефлекторно связанные с палочками и колбочками прямой и обратной сязью и с мозгом. Они воспринимают фиолетово-синие лучи спектра и передают эти сигналы, не учавствуя в создании оптических изображений на фокальной поверхности сетчатки (они расположены вне фокальной поверхности сетчатки). См. также *Цветное зрение *Колбочки (сетчатка) *Палочки (сетчатка) Примечания Категория:Глаз Категория:Гистология Категория:Зрительная система Категория:Ячейки фоторецептора de:Fotorezeptor es:Fotorreceptor fr:Photorécepteur (biologie) he:תא קולט אור mk:Фоторецептор ja:光受容体 pt:Foto-receptor fi:Fotoreseptori zh:感光细胞